


Any Fool Can See

by jinkandtherebels



Series: second chance 'verse [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8328910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinkandtherebels/pseuds/jinkandtherebels
Summary: Shisui gets a rude awakening and doesn't actually mind. (Coda to "You're Really Growing On Me")





	

Usually Shisui tries to wait up for Itachi on exam result days, since that’s when Itachi needs someone else around to make sure his brain isn’t actually, physically oozing out of his ears. Especially this week—the other night Shisui had finally put his foot down and forced Itachi to sit on their shitty sofa and watch shitty MTV with him instead of running himself ragged studying and pulling an all-nighter muttering about obscure Latin treatises. _Again_.

(Shisui’s no expert in relationships, but he’s willing to be that when your boyfriend starts mumbling in a dead language in his sleep—which is creepy as fuck by the way—then there’s a problem somewhere.)

But it’s been a long-ass day—the same old job hunt that never seems to turn anything up, but at least Shisui’s getting really good at navigating the Very Old and Probably Significant buildings that all look the same to him—and dogged by the nagging feeling that he’s forgotten something important. The phone’s rung twice since Shisui first collapsed into his bed and he just hasn’t had the energy to get up and find out who it was. If it’s a potential employer calling to inform Shisui that they’ve magnanimously decided to overlook his American accent and lack of any marketable skills, then they can just have a taste of their own medicine and wait for once.

This all being a really long-winded way of saying yes, Shisui fell asleep waiting for Itachi to return from his examination hellhole. Shisui will feel bad about this when he’s awake enough to feel anything at all.

Vaguely he registers the door to their apartment-not-flat opening and then closing again. It’s not enough to drag him out of sleep fully, although Shisui does relax a little with the knowledge that Itachi is home, which means Itachi is alive, which means this latest final didn’t actually cause Itachi’s brilliant brain to explode. That’s always good to know.

Shisui sways out of consciousness again, and the next time he knows anything there’s a warm mouth swallowing his dick.

Shisui is definitely awake at this point.

He makes a noise that falls somewhere between arousal and _what-the-fuck_ ery. The lights are still off but he can see it when Itachi raises his head and the heat disappears. His hair is pulled back in a messy bun. It’s the most unkempt he’s looked in days, which Shisui abruptly remembers the reason for.

“Test went well?” he manages. He’s pretty proud of himself for forming words.

“Full marks,” Itachi informs him, a smirk tugging at his mouth—rare evidence of academic self-satisfaction, and Shisui’s not gonna lie, it’s a little hot. “My proctor informed me that it was the best work he’d seen from me in some time.”

“Oh,” Shisui croaks. “Congrat—”

“I thought I should thank you,” Itachi interrupts. “Seeing as it was your intervention that stopped me from depriving myself of rest immediately before the exam. So, thank you, Shisui.”

Shisui has to clear his throat a few times before he responds. “You’re welcome,” he says. “Although the, uh, wake-up call was kinda thanks enough.”

Itachi’s eyes glimmer in the dark. “This is not the thank-you,” he says, and before Shisui can ask what exactly it’s supposed to be (not that he’s going to turn it down either way) Itachi’s mouth is wrapped around him again and it takes all Shisui’s concentration not to moan and piss off every single one of their prim British neighbors.

They learned pretty early on in their relationship that Itachi, in addition to being unfairly gorgeous and really unfairly smart, also does not possess a functioning gag reflex. While Shisui assumes there’s some evolutionary imperative that makes this extremely dangerous, as it stands he can’t really bring himself to complain. Especially when Itachi seems to have an affinity for putting his skills to this particular purpose.

(That and swallowing protein bars whole when he’s running late for class. Like an anaconda, Shisui thinks in a daze. A sexy, sexy anaconda.)

Itachi’s clearly not going for finesse this time around, which is just as well because Shisui wasn’t going to last long anyway—It’s ben weeks since they’ve done anything more than make out lazily on the couch before Itachi quite literally fell asleep in the middle of it, so Shisui is really not in a position to hold off when Itachi is sucking hard enough that his cheeks are hollowing out. Shisui pretty much knows he’s gonna be finished in about thirty seconds if Itachi doesn’t chill the fuck out.

(For the record, Itachi Does Not know how to chill the fuck out. About anything. Ever. This is one situation where Shisui is okay with that.)

“Fuck,” he hears himself say weakly, his toes curling in the sheets that have been shoved down to the foot of the bed. “I must’ve done something really good, huh?”

Itachi goes to work with his tongue instead of responding and Shisui is practically arching off the bed now, fisting his hands in the sheets to avoid accidentally ripping out any of Itachi’s hair (which he’d done exactly once and felt super shitty about afterward, so now they just have a few more holes in their sheets and Itachi’s gorgeous hair goes more or less unmolested. More or less).

“ _Fuck_ ,” he repeats, once more with feeling, and he swears he can feel Itachi’s mouth pulling into another smirk before he inhales through his nose and takes Shisui to the hilt.

Shisui comes about four seconds later, barely strangling a scream—he’d really rather not have someone call the cops on them in this position, but it’s a near thing.

He sinks back into the mattress again, feeling utterly boneless, as Itachi slides up the bed to lie next to him. He’s still wearing his school clothes, Shisui notices, the realization making the whole thing even more reminiscent of some of his fantasies.

“You want—” Shisui begins, remembering his manners, but Itachi shakes his head.

“Later. When you have your second wind.”

“Okay,” Shisui says agreeably. His eyes are already sliding shut again. “Should I be the one thanking you now, or…?”

He can hear Itachi smiling, “No need. I rather enjoyed that.”

 _Cocky bastard_ , Shisui thinks with a grin, sleep starting to wash over him like a gentle wave. Just before he passes out again he feels Itachi’s cool lips brush his forehead.

“Happy Birthday, Shisui,” Itachi murmurs, and Shisui falls asleep with a smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> School may be putting my soul through a paper shredder but Like Hell am I going to skip posting on my son's birthday now that we actually know when it is! Happy Birthday Shisui, enjoy your unedited porn. ♥


End file.
